dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jill Vertes/Gallery
Season 2A Kenjillhg.jpg Dm-s2-35.jpg Dm-s2-23.jpg Dm-s2-22.jpg Season 2B Season 3A Dm-s3-40.jpeg Dm-s3-33.jpeg Dm-s3-32.jpeg Dm-s3-31.jpeg Dm-s3-26.jpeg Dm-s3-11.jpg Dm-s3-9.jpg Season 3B Season 4A LT SeasonFour 05 Jill.jpg Jill_Season_4_episode_14.jpg Tumblr n1bmul5Hk71sm2xi9o1 1280.png Season 4B Jill-gram 17May2014.jpg Tumblr n7kja9BTgI1ru7apmo4 1280.png Tumblr n7xsxpqGvN1s956awo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xsxpqGvN1s956awo1 1280.jpg 10499154 518656521597520 1173854629 a.jpg 10540252 738330646213012 1451666410 a.jpg 10488637 1490546804495915 461856779 a.jpg Jill Twitter 12July2014 - hashtag-Gangsallhere.jpg Jill with Melissa.jpg 425 Rachael Abby moms girls.png 425 Nia Jill Kendall Loree Jade.png 425 Jade middle of pyramid.png Chloe Gets Revenge - Jade is already 15 in this late-May 2014 pic - she is 5 feet 3 inches in July 2014 by self report.jpg 428 Jill 1.png Kiss or Get Off the Pot - John Culbertson is here OMG1.jpg Nothings Fair in Abbyville - Jill.jpg Season 5 Jill.gif Jill and Kendall at Louisville Cardinals for sister 2014-11-29.jpg Jill Erno 22nd anniversay 2014-11-28.jpg Season 5 preview 00-18 Jill.jpg 512 moms.jpg Kira with Jill - Melissa - Jessalynn - 2015-01-31.jpg Jill and Kendall with ponypearl7 - instagram 24Jan2015.jpg Kendall and Jill 23Jan2015.jpg ALDC moms in LA 2015-01-22 Melissa Jill Kira Holly Jessalynn.jpg Jill and Melissa Halloween 2014.jpg Kalani with fake Kendall Jill - Halloween 2014.jpg 504 halloween Melissa Jill.jpg Mid-season 5 reunion 2015-02-17 - via IGjess 2.jpg Mid-season 5 reunion 2015-02-17 - via IG kira.jpg Jill Melissa Kira at OK! magazine Grammy party.jpg Abby Kira Melissa Gianna Jill before Grammys 2015-02-06 OKmagazine.jpg Melissa Jill Kira Grammys party okmagazine 6Feb2015.jpg Jill and Melissa visiting tattoo shop and freaking out fans - 4Feb2015 .jpg Melissa Jill Kira 4Feb2015.jpg Jill Melissa 02 - Wild Wild West Coast Part 2.jpg Jill Melissa 01 - Wild Wild West Coast Part 2.jpg Jill 01 - Wild Wild West Coast Part 2.jpg Jill and Louisvill Cardinal - 21Feb2015.jpg Ireland dinner 26Feb2015 - Melissa Jill Gianna Kira DN.jpg ALDC moms Jess Jill Kira Holly Melissa 2015-03-12.jpg Jessalynn Jill Melissa kangaroo 2015-03-17.jpg JoJo and Gianna same seat on Qantas 15March2015.jpg Jill and Melissa photo booth 2015-03-15.jpg RickyP Jill niccimusic jengaproductions - Wear Em Out - 2015-03-27.jpg Jill and Kendall 2015-03-28.jpg Kendall with family and selfie-stick 2015-04-04.jpg Jill and Melissa - Season 5 Reunion.jpg Jill to Melissa on June 2015 birthday.jpg David Kira Jill Charlotte Kalani - Vertes in Arizona for ASU 2015-06-09.jpg 532 Kira Jill Melissa Holly reunion.jpg Jill Jessalynn Melissa Kira - found by paparazzi - 2015-05-29.jpg ALDC LA opening Jessalynn Kira Jill Melissa Holly 30June2015.jpg Jill and Kendall filming interviews - Bryan Stinson - 2015-05-28.jpg Gianna Jill Holly - Reality TV Awards - Best Recurring Cast - 13May2015.jpg Jill at Kim Kardashian book signing - 2015-05-07.jpg Jill Vertes serious - MvK.jpg S05-E19 Seeing Stars 26.09 Jill Melissa.jpg Ricky Palomino and Jill.jpg Jill Hollywood Round 2b.jpg Jill Hollywood Round 2d.jpg Jill Vertes - Hollywood_Round_2d - S5 - crop.jpg Miscellaneous jill-post mylifetime.jpg Ryleigh Kendall Erno Jill Charlotte.jpg Erno and Jill photo.jpg Kendall and mom Teen Choice Awards 10Aug2014 Jill Instagram.jpg Everyoneceptsteins.jpg Themomsfriends.jpg jillmelkel.jpg Jill2013.png Jillmaddiekendall.jpg Jillkendalmaddie.jpg Alltogther.jpg Alltogether1.jpg LT Jill and Erno 08.jpg Jill Kendall TCA 2014.jpg Kendall Jill Witches 2014-02-20.jpg Dance Moms by British red telephone box - 2014 - Holly Melissa Jill.jpg Jill and Ryleigh 2014-10-19.jpg Jill and Charlotte 2014-05-11.jpg Jill and Ryleigh 2014-09-13.jpg Jill Ryleigh Erno 2014-06-22.jpg Charlotte Erno Kendall Ryleigh Jill.jpg Jill Kendall Charlotte Ryleigh Erno 2014-04-10.jpg Charlotte Jill Ryleigh on set 2013-11-17.jpg Jill and Charlotte - 2015-05-21.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Moms Gallery